


Keep it Brief

by shiveringtree



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Kai is very fucking hygienic, Lloyd is lowkey delusional, M/M, Nasty Gross Fic, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Self-Indulgent, Underwear Theft, but can you blame him?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiveringtree/pseuds/shiveringtree
Summary: It doesn’t matter what measures Kai goes to ensure his laundry ends up back safely in his room. For some reason, all of his underwear keep going missing. And he’s pretty damn sick of having to buy new pairs for himself about twice every month.Where the hell have they gone?
Relationships: GreenFlame, Lloyd Garmadon/Kai, One Sided!Lloyd Garmadon/Kai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Keep it Brief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me).



> Enjoy this crazy self-indulgence.  
> THEY’RE ALL LEGAL ADULTS HERE OKAY?! NO UNDERAGE!
> 
> (Inspired by MeatCanyon’s “Kitty” on YouTube lmfao)

Kai sighed in angered defeat as he collapsed onto his bed beside the unfolded pile of laundry. Once again, he seemed to be entirely out of underwear. It was so strange! Six or seven months ago, this hadn’t even been a problem. Sure, he may have lost the occasional sock or shirt, but those usually turned up in either one of the other guy’s drawers or under the washing machine. 

Honestly, it was driving him _insane._ How was it possible for someone to lose their own underwear like this?! He hadn’t mentioned it to any of the other dudes for what should be obvious reasons. Still, it was strange because he was certain that he was the only one with this issue. Jay _definitely_ would’ve mentioned something like this if he were having a similar issue. Cole might not but they would likely run across each other in the same, obscure undergarment stores Kai usually shopped at to avoid suspicion. Zane probably didn’t have much use for frequently changing underwear, seeing as he couldn’t sweat. And Lloyd would _definitely_ tell Kai, if no one else about something as strange as this were happening to him. 

It was just so mind-bogglingly frustrating! 

Kai sighed again, sitting up and checking the time on his phone. 4:00 PM. He still had about two and a half hours before his patrol with Lloyd—who was also now on his break—which gave him enough time to buy a few new pairs and return home before he had to get to work. 

It was _great—_ spending his own free time making sure he had enough underwear to last him the fucking week. He needed to get to the bottom of this, and soon.

But not tonight.

He stood up, stuffing his phone into his hoodie pocket and exiting his room. He walked down the darkened hallway, all but knocking over the Green Ninja accidentally.

“Oh my gosh, Lloyd! I’m so sorry!”

Lloyd laughed, staggering backwards a few steps. His neon green eyes twinkled playfully. “No worries, Kai,” he rumbled in his deep, smooth voice. That still shocked Kai, to be frank—he remembered when he still spoke in slight, frightened squeaks. “So, where are you headed so fast that you needed to knock me out of the way, hmm?”

Kai chuckled nervously. “Oh, I—I just need some time away from here before we, uh, go on patrol. Fresh air, um, y’know?”

Lloyd leaned against the wall, taking advantage of the (very few) inches of height he had on the Red Ninja. “Sounds nice,”

“Hah, yeah, so—I’m gonna, I’m gonna go do that, if you don’t—“

“Why don’t I join you?” Lloyd suggested, looking at Kai’s facial expression, thoroughly amused. “Then we can just go on patrol once the others tell us they’ve made it back to the Bounty.” 

Kai sucked in a breath. _Fuck me—I’ve screwed everything up._ “Uh, well—“

Lloyd turned around slowly. “I’ll just go get my jacke—“

“No!” Kai yelped. “I mean, just—no, ah...I kinda,” he shut his eyes, trying to force himself into a state of calm. “I kinda just wanna be _alone_ for a little while, away from here; with my thoughts.”

“Oh,” Lloyd turned back to face him, retaining his amused expression, much to Kai’s relief. “Well, alright. Have fun, then.”

Kai exhaled. “Thanks, ah—I sure will,” and he turned around, taking off. 

“I’ll call you when it’s time!” Lloyd shouted from behind him.

“Sounds good!” Kai shouted back, reaching the end of the hall before throwing open the doorway that lead to the ship’s deck. 

Lloyd chuckled again as he watched the door shut behind the flustered Red Ninja. 

“Oh, Kai,” he said to himself, shaking his head and turning back around again.

He finished his trip down the hall, stopping at his own bedroom door and opening it. He stretched, going into the room and sitting on the bed, thinking about his favorite little ninja. 

FSM, Kai made him feel so _amazing._

Everything about him was just so _perfect._ He was very kind in his own special way. Charming, sweet, passionate. A little stubborn, too. What Lloyd would _give_ to tame that feral brat boy. To get his hands on that flawless _body_ of his, and—

He groaned, leaning forwards. He was alone on the Bounty for at least another two hours, which was good—that meant he couldn’t get caught. He reached underneath his bed, grabbing at the basket that lay hidden underneath. He found it with practiced precision, pulling it out and placing it on his lap. 

He pushed aside the bottles of lube—each at various levels of fullness, multiple silicone fleshlights, both empty and semi-emptied boxes of tissues, lotion, all to get to the plastic grocery bag hidden at the bottom. He pulled it out, setting the basket of personal items onto the floor in favor of the bag and its beautiful secrets. 

Within the bag were two things. The first: another bag...this time, of the cloth variety. The second one was a photo envelope one might acquire at a drug store. Lloyd reached for the cloth sack, pulling it out eagerly. Inside it were the very reason for Kai’s predicament. Lloyd reached into the sack, feeling around the multiple briefs he’d been careful to fold and slide back in after each use. 

He pulled out a personal favorite: solid red briefs with a dark gray trim. He smiled, remembering the only two times Kai had worn them, his shapely butt and hips distending the red fabric each time so that it was nearly transparent. He slowly unfolded them, being faced with the rear of the underwear. A shudder went down Lloyd’s spine as he visualized what Kai would look like, on his hands and knees in front of him, his cute ass shaped like a perky upside-down heart grinding against his master’s pelvis. 

The thought alone made Lloyd feel so hot. 

He turned the undergarments around, pressing the fronts to his face and inhaling deeply through his nose, mouth flooding with drool at the fragrance.

“Oh, my goa—ohh,” he sniffed deeply, contentedly. The scent was absolutely _wonderful._ Kai’s personal, sweet musk filled his nose.

He remembered the first time, close to seven months ago, when he’d first discovered how wonderful the smell was. Kai had been down with a slight head cold that day, so Lloyd had volunteered to do his laundry. When sorting through the various fabrics, he came across a very clean looking pair of gray briefs. Lloyd was somewhat confused, wondering if Kai had thrown a clean pair into his hamper by accident. He’d harbored feelings for Kai for years now, so Lloyd doubted a smell check would be all that weird for him to do. 

When he _had_ leaned in to smell the undergarments, he was so pleasantly surprised and taken aback by the experience. The underwear were definitely used, no doubt about that—but Lloyd couldn’t possibly describe them as _dirty._ They were stainless, well-used, and smelled very, _very_ good. Lloyd stuffed that pair quickly into his pockets, bringing them back to his room once he was finished running Kai’s laundry. He’d clutched them in his big hands, smelling them for probably way too long. After awhile, unfortunately, the scent began to fade and Lloyd began to pull more and more from Kai’s ~~dirty~~ _used_ laundry. He stored them here, in his room, under his personal items.

The likelihood of anyone questioning and/or protesting his use against said items were slim, so Lloyd figured that was the safest place to keep them. Next to his _pictures_ of Kai, which usually came out when Lloyd was in the mood to use his hand. He probably would masturbate later on—after he got back from patrol with the Red Ninja himself. Doubtlessly Kai would do something to make him feel horny. Like give him a hug or squat down in such a way that it managed to make his ass look even _bigger._

He sighed, continuing to inhale the delicious scent. 

He knew that he should probably make some sort of move. Tell Kai how he felt about him. But it didn’t feel right to do it now—not with so many people and responsibilities between them. Or, maybe it didn’t have to feel right? Maybe he should just do it. 

He sighed, smelling the underwear a final time before folding them neatly and shoving them back into the sack. He should tell Kai how he really felt towards him.

But not tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Highkey ready to accept any nasty greenflame requests!!! (This includes smut!) I won’t do shit like bestiality or ANYTHING pertaining to children/underaged. However I will do non-con/dub-con, kinky shit, etc. Make it as nasty as you want fuckers!
> 
> Also, I’m most likely to do Dom/Top/Master Lloyd and Sub/Bottom/Slave Kai over any other type of dynamic, just fyi.
> 
> Thanks for reading hoes. 😉


End file.
